jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai/Archiv
.:Von Ende November 2012 bis Ende Januar 2013:. ---- Keine Quellen Hallo Solorion Darsai, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels König Adas. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel Adas|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:52, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Okay, Das werde ich nachhohlen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 17:25, 21. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Benutzerseiten Hi. Unterlasse es bitte, anderer Leute Benutzerseiten zu bearbeiten. Wenn du die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis eines Benutzers hast, auf seiner Seite etwas zu ändern, dann vermerke das bitte in der Zusammenfassung. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:51, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Wusste ich nicht. ich wollte nur einen Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren aber danke für den Hinweis. Gruß -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 17:26, 21. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Gruß Hallo ich hab mich angemeldet!!!!!! --- Kotuar Serar (Diskussion) 10:13, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Guuut --- Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 13:33, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Fehlende Signatur Hi, denke in Zukunft bitte daran, auch kurze und unter Umständen überflüssige Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten zu signieren. Eine fehlende Signatur nachzutragen, ist eine lästige Arbeit. Du willst doch deinen Kollegen nicht zusätzlich Arbeit machen, oder? Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 20:03, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Tut mir leid. Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 20:51, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Diskussionen - Warnung Hallo, ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass Diskussionsseiten bei den Artikeln für inhaltliche Diskussionen gedacht sind. Insbesondere persönliche Angriffe werden hier nicht geduldet. Man mag in der Sache oder bei sprachlichen Feinheiten unterschiedlicher Auffassung sein, das rechtfertigt jedoch nicht Schimpftiraden oder sarkastische Kommentare. Nach diesem Hinweis können weitere Ausfälligkeiten deinerseits mit einer Sperre geahndet werden. Überlege bitte vor dem Absenden eines Diskussionsbeitrages, ob deine Ausdrucksweise der Netiquette entspricht. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:18, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Tut mir leid, kommt nicht wieder vor. Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 20:36, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:54, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Danke Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 20:56, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Solorion Darsai! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Don Diego (Diskussion) 11:38, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :ok, danke für den Hinweis. Grüße, Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 11:40, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein soll, dann geht es mir so langsam richtig auf die Nerven, dass es einige Benutzer nicht für nötig zu halten scheinen, sich an die Regeln zu halten, die auf Diskussionsseiten gelten. Zu diesen Regeln zählt auch, dass man seinen Beitrag einrückt, um ihn vom vorangegangenen Beitrag abzugrenzen. Und du, Solorion Darsai, zählst zu den Benutzern, die dies grundsätzlich nicht beachten. Setze in Zukunft bitte einen Doppelpunkt mehr als dein „Vorredner“. Ich bin es leid, solche Sachen ständig korrigieren zu müssen, damit die Diskussionen übersichtlich bleiben, und so schwer kann es doch wohl nicht sein, ein paar Doppelpunkte zu setzen. Ich gebe zu, dass dies ein wenig schroff ist, aber ich habe in letzter Zeit immer wieder in der Zusammenfassung darauf hingewiesen. Die sollte man vielleicht einmal lesen ... Und du kannst mir auch glauben, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin, dem es auf die Nerven geht, Diskussionsseiten aufräumen zu müssen. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 12:04, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Tut mir leid. Ich bin erst neu auf dieser Seite und kenne mich noch nicht so gut aus. Da macht man schon mal Fehler. Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 12:45, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Das ist richtig, und ich hasse es, andere Benutzer auf ihre Fehler hinzuweisen, aber wie soll man es sonst lernen? Fehler zu machen, ist nicht schlimm, sofern man aus den Fehlern lernt und die Hinweise anderer annimmt und umsetzt. In diesem Sinne freue ich mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:06, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Da hast du vollkommen recht, danke. --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:19, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Fehlende Bildquelle Hallo Solorion Darsai, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Cathar1.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Sith-Lord Darth Hekron30px 22:34, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :okay wird erledigt Gruß -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 01:10, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Sorzus Syn Hallo. Der Artikel Sorzus Syn, den du erstellt hast, ist weitgehend mit der Version der JP.net identisch, und die Version der JP.net ist die ältere. Da drängt sich der Verdacht auf, dass du dich dort bedient hast. Dies ist nicht zulässig und wird hier nicht geduldet. Ich will dir aber auch nichts unterstellen. Darum bitte ich dich, so bald wie möglich Stellung dazu zu nehmen und zu erklären, wie du den Artikel geschrieben hast. Wenn du dich bei der JP.net bedient haben solltest, dann muss dein Artikel wieder gelöscht werden, aber es werden sich für dich als Benutzer keine Konsequenzen daraus ergeben. Ich möchte nur eine ehrliche Stellungnahme von dir hören, damit dieser Fall so schnell wie möglich geklärt werden kann. Danke. Don Diego (Diskussion) 13:07, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Don, :Ja, du hast recht, der Artikel Sorzus Syn ist teilweise von JP.net abgeschrieben. Ich hatte mich gewundert, dass der Artikel noch nicht in JP.de stand und suchte Informatoinen. Als ich im Internet auf JP.net stieß schaute ich mal nach und fand den Artikel. Anfangs wollte ich den Artikel ein wenig umschreiben und ich hoffe das darf man auch so machen. Leider wurde ich nicht ganz fertig und konnte den Artikel nicht komplett umschreiben und würde das gerne nachhohlen (wenn man das darf). Ich hätte jedoch noch ein paar Fragen: :#Darf man einen Artikel ein wenig umschreiben und für eine andere Seite benutzen wie z.B. für JP.de? :#Wie macht man das nochmal mit dem Kommentar/Diskussionen einrücken mit dem Doppelpunkt? :#Was ist der Unterschied zwischen JP.net und JP.de? Das verstehe ich nämlich nicht genau :#Was hat das mit den Keksen auf sich? :Das war's auch schon. Ich hoffe, dass du meine Fragen beantworten könntest. Vielen dank im Vorraus. --Grüße, Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:11, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Es tut mir leid, aber auf Grund der gerade begonnenen Abwahl lasse ich meine Tätigkeit in der Jedipedia vorläufig ruhen. Wende dich mit deinen Fragen bitte an einen anderen Admin. Als Benutzer möchte ich dich aber noch darauf hinweisen, dass es unzulässig ist, Artikel von der JP.net oder Teile davon zu übernehmen. Es geht auch nicht, dass du den Artikel der JP.net nimmst und ihn etwas umformulierst. Der Artikel muss vollständig selbst geschrieben sein. Andernfalls muss er gelöscht werden. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 15:34, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Dem oben von Don Diego Gesagten stimme ich zu. Nur „ein wenig umschreiben“ reicht nicht aus, der Artikel muss tatsächlich von dir selbst verfasst sein, vgl. auch den Hinweis im Bearbeitungsfenster: „Bitte beachte, dass alle Beiträge von dir selbst verfasst sein müssen ... Das Kopieren oder Übersetzen von anderen Webseiten ... ist nicht gestattet“. Aus diesem Grund muss ich den Artikel in der vorliegenden Fassung löschen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:23, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, verstehe ich. Schade das er gelöscht wurde. Ich werde jedoch den Artikel nochmal neu schreiben, natürlich werde ich ihn verfassen. Vielen dank -- Grüße Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:35, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Danke für dein Verständnis. Nun noch zu den übrigen Fragen: :::::*Diskussionsbeiträge werden eingerückt, in dem man an den Anfang eines Absatzes immer einen Doppelpunkt mehr als der Vorredner/-schreiber setzt. Z.B. war mein letzter Beitrag mit drei ":" eingerückt, du nimmst dann für deine Antwort vier, ich jetzt wiederum fünf usw. :::::*JP.net und JP.de haben sich, um das ganz neutral zu sagen, im Juni 2011 voneinander getrennt. Während die jedipedia.de, also wir hier, unter wikia laufen, ist die .net eigenständig und hat ihre eigenen Server. Da es sich um zwei unterschiedliche Webseiten in verschiedener Rechtsträgerschaft handelt, ist ein Hin- oder Herkopieren aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen nicht erlaubt. :::::*Die sogenannten „Kekse“ sind eine Motivation für andere Mitarbeitende hier, mit denen man seine Anerkennung oder seinen Dank aussprechen kann. Es gibt sie in zwei Ausführungen: Order-66-Kekse für diejenigen hier, die eher auf der Seite des Imperiums stehen, und Jedi-Kekse für die anderen. :::::Ich hoffe, deine Fragen ausreichend beantwortet zu haben, ansonsten frag gerne noch einmal nach. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:10, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ah okay, vielen vielen Dank für die nette Antwort Gruß,Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:20, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Unzureichende Quelle und Lizenz Hallo Solorion Darsai, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes DarthTenebrous-SWI130.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:49, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Zur Erläuterung: Bei Fan-Art muss der Name oder Nick des Bearbeiters angegeben werden, bei Bildern aus dem Internet auch die vollständige URL; ferner eine zweite Lizenz, die angibt, ob und wie das Bild weiterverbreitet werden kann. Wenn du Fragen dazu hast, sprich mich bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite an. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:49, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Okay mach ich. -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 17:29, 21. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Mach ich warscheinlich. coolste Signatur aller zeiten!----->Womp-Ratten Fan Solorion Darsai 30px 23:16, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wo Komm mal zu mir auf meine disko. Seite (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kotuar Serar (Diskussion | Beiträge) 21:46, 16. Dez. 2012‎) :Das hier ist kein Soziales Netzwerk hast du verstanden? --Gruß Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 20:51, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Schreibweise Hallo, kannst du mal nachschauen, ob man in den Quellen Alchemie (mit e) oder Alchimie (mit i) schreibt? Aus der irdischen Geschichte kenne ich nur die zweite Schreibweise, aber im SW-Universum kann das ja anders sein. LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:10, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Also, ich habe nachgeschaut und im Das Buch der Sith steht Sith-Alchemie. --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 23:15, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, danke dir, das ist dann wohl die kanonische (also richtige) Schreibweise. Gibt es dort übrigens auch eine Definition dafür? Wenn ja, wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du den Artikel Sith-Alchemie schreiben könntest, der fehlt uns nämlich schmerzhaft :( LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:22, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich kann schauen was ich tun kann. Ich weiß aber nicht genau wie ich den Artikel verfasen soll. :( --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 23:26, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Schreib einfach, was du in deiner Quelle lesen kannst (wie gesagt, ich hab sie nicht zur Hand). Sprachlich und formal überarbeite ich das dann noch. Also: 1. Lies die Quelle; 2. schreib dir alle Punkte zu Thema heraus (auch mal mit Kugelschreiber auf Papier) und dann 3. schreib den Artikel. So mache ich das meistens. Rechtschreibung und Grammatik lass diesmal meine Sorge sein, aber später verlangen wir dann mehr von dir ;) LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:35, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, mach ich. --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 23:41, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ps.: Danke für den Tipp mit dem aufschreiben den Merk ich mir ::::::Also, ich habe den Artikel verfasst und es wäre nett, wenn du ihn bittenochmal überarbeiten könntest. Danke im Vorraus --Grüße Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 16:29, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ich habe noch einmal drübergeschaut und korrigiert, ich denke, so kann er erst einmal stehenbleiben (was Erweiterungen nicht ausschließt). --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:21, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ja ich werd ma schauen was ich machen kann. -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 17:30, 21. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Cathar? Oh, du bist ein Cathar, darum nachtaktiv? xD Dann sag ich mal: Miez, miez, miez (sorry for the pun). LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:45, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) PS: Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht kraule ... ich finde Katzen obercool. :Ich auch, ich liiebe einfach Katzen (das hört sich etwas komisch an) ich habe selbst eine und durch SWTOR bin ich dann auf die spezies gesoßen und dachte mir: cool die nehm ich : ).Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 23:50, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin ein Felinoid? ::Jetzt aber nicht facebooken ;) nur soviel, ich liiebe Katzen auch (muss dir gar nicht peinlich sein). Im Moment kann ich leider keine halten :( Wohnung in der Großstadt und so. Aber nun ist gut mit off topic, schreibt man sich mal im Chat? Würde mich freuen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:56, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC :::Tut mir leid, ich bin da nich angemeldet wegen jawas keiner Scherz wegen Java. Das hab ich nich auf meinem Laptop :( .--Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 23:59, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Das wäre jetzt ein Thema für den Chat, aber nicht mehr heute Morgen. Unseren kannst du ohne Jawas ... äh, Java benutzen, das ist ein IRC ohne Anmeldung. Probiers mal: Jedipedia:IRC-Channel, gib deinen Nick und im anderen Fenster #Jedipedia ein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:08, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Also, ich geb meinen Namen im join#Jedipedia ein und dann bin ich drin oder wie? --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 00:19, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Naja, es ist schon spät/früh ich gehe jetzt lieber schlafen. Gute Nacht --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 00:43, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Hallo Solorion, vielen Dank für das Hochladen der Bilder. Allerdings wäre es toll, wenn du bei deiner Beschreibung einige Wörter verlinken könntest, zum Beispiel bei Terentatek. Verlinken geht entweder mit dem "Büroklammer"-Zeichen in der Bearbeitungssymbolleiste oder indem du das zu verlinkende Wort einklammerst . Die Klammern erzeugst du mit AltGr+8 bzw. AltGr+9. Außerdem sollten bei den Bildern Kategorien angegeben werden. Die kannst du entweder gleich beim Hochladen einfügen oder nachher am unteren Ende der Seite bei der Kategorieleiste. Infos dazu findest du hier und hier. Ich wüunsche dir weiterhin ein erfolgreiches und interessantes Arbeiten in der Jedipedia, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:44, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :ok darauf achte ich das nächste mal wenn ich bilder hochlade. --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:51, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo Solorion, könntest du beim nächsten Mal auch bitte darauf achten, dass du den Bildern einen aussagekräftigen Dateinamen gibst? Das gilt etwa für Datei:479780 530882640256683 112381075 n.jpg. Außerdem sollte jedes Bild in Kategorien einsortiert werden, und zwar in Unterkategorien der Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars Universum‎. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:01, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Mach ich. --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 15:09, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neujahrsgruß left Ein gutes Neues Jahr, Gesundheit, Glück und Erfolg wünsche ich dir. :-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:21, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Hey danke. Wünsche ich dir natürlich auch, Fluss! -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 18:53, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Dein Verhalten im IRC Es hat Beschwerden anderer Benutzer über dein Verhalten im IRC gegeben. Insbesondere geht es dabei um dein Verhalten gegenüber anderen Benutzern, die sich verletzt fühlen. Ich will hier keine lange Diskussion vom Zaun brechen, sondern dich nur noch einmal auf die Regeln hinweisen, die auch im Chat gelten: „Wie in der ganzen Jedipedia gilt auch im IRC-Channel die Jediquette. Bei Verstößen gegen diese Regeln muss mit einem Ausschluss aus dem Chat gerechnet werden. In besonders schweren Fällen könnte dies auch Maßnahmen in der Jedipedia nach sich ziehen.“ (Jedipedia:IRC-Channel) Ich hoffe sehr, dass es in Zukunft keine weiteren Klagen dieser Art geben wird. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 20:21, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Don, :natürlich habe ich auch etwas dazu zu sagen: Ich weiß nicht genau was du damit meinst und was ich falsch gemacht hätte, ich bitte dich um einen Hinweis. Fals ich da was im Chat gesagt hätte, das falsch verstanden wurde entschuldige ich mich natürlich dafür. Grüße, -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 19:14, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Erster Keks JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Danke mein erster Keks!!! -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 18:55, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Zweiter Keks So, da hast du ihn! xD Viel Spaß, du Genieser. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 19:30, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Juuuuuuuuuuuuhuuuuu!!! thx Hekron!!! Ich ess den dann ma (nomnomnom) ^^ wie gesagt danke! -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 11:05, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Kekse!!! Hier sind deine unverdienten Kekse. ;-) (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion)) : YEAH!!! unverdiente Kekse sind die Besten!!!! -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 18:56, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) TOR-Artikel Hey, ich hab gesehen, dass du einen Artikel aus The Old Republic erstellt hast. Spielst du das Spiel selber? Ich habe, sofern deine Informationen auf einem Kodex-eintrag aus dem spiel beruhen auch eine Vorlage dafür erstellt: Vorlage:TOR-Kodex. Vielleicht kannst du die ja ggf. nutzen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:41, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Hey, cool das es dir aufgefallen ist. Nein, ich spiele es leider nicht mehr, aber ich habe mal gespielt und habe mir so viel gemerkt wie ich konnte. Spielst du? Ich verstehe aber leider nicht genau was es mit der Vorlage aufsich hat. Könntest du mir das vielleicht nochmal genauer erklären? Wäre nett. Vielen Dank im Voraus. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 14:09, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, ich spiele TOR. Ich habe diese Vorlage erstellt, um nicht nur einfach "The Old Republic" als Quelle anzugeben, da das Spiel sehr viele Informationen bieten kann. Vielleicht kannst du dich daran erinnern, dass du in dem Spiel sogenannte Kodex-Einträge freigespielt, oder freigeschaltet hast. Die kann man sich im Kodex-Reiter des Quest-Fensters durchlesen. Es gibt insgesagt um die 700 Kodex-Einträge (oder mehr? Bin mir da gerade nicht sicher) und ich habe mir gedacht, dass eine Spezifizierung der Quelle etwas besser ist, genauso, wie wir es ja teilweise auch mit Seitenzahlen in Büchern machen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:54, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Ja an die Kodex-Einträge kann ich mich erinnern! Also das man weiss das die Information aus den Kodexen stammt? Is das dafür? (musst mir nich genauer erklären wenn du nich willst oder lust hast ;-) ) -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 17:37, 21. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Insekten-Kekse Ja... die waren wirklich grauslich! -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 14:25, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Danke Hallo Solorion, ich danke dir herzlich für deine Hilfe an Meiner Signatur. Du bist doch ein kleiner Hacker, Meister Jedi. Gruß Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 11:41, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Naja mit hacken hat das nix zu tun. Der Dank gebührt Hekron und Eule. Die haben mir gezeigt wie das geht. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 11:54, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Also ich hab jetzt mal das Bild entfernt weil das auf der Disku ziemlich nervt .Wenn du willst (aber nur wenn du willst) kannst du das auch wegmachen. ---> Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 12:32, 21. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Keks-Alarm Jetzt gibts die versprochenen Kekse!! Also lass sie dir schmecken auf der Party, Jedi-Gesandter! =) Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 18:30, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ey Ey!! Solo futtert gerne Kekse und danct jetzt zurück auf die Pardy! MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 18:33, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vorsicht, explosive Kekse! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:51, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :JAAAA!! Ich liebe die Dinger!! MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 19:52, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Hab dir noch einen draufgegeben, weil du so aufmerksam und fleißig bist :-) LG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:09, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Viel hilft viel. ^^ MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 20:56, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Archiv? So langsam könntest du mal deine Disku archivieren, sie ist jetzt größer als 32 kB. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:04, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Joa... Könnte ich mal machen. Ps.: Wie geht das überhaupt? IKNE -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 21:06, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Setzen wir uns an den Kamin und ich erzähle dir ne Geschichte? Ich mach dir auch nen Kakao. :-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:54, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Auf deinen ausdrücklichen ... ... und eindringlichen Wunsch verleihe ich dir hiermit: :Jek Porkins hätte gesagt: Ich bin SCHWER gerührt. :') *schnief* -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 23:04, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC). :Folgenden möchte ich für diesen Preis danken: #Den Womps #[Ossy Os oder Miles oder einfach nur so: ^[^-^^]] #Kotuar von Houten #Opa Flussi #Dem Französischen Kernreaktor in den ich fiel um diese Gedanken zu bekommen.